Devastating Mistake
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: The Knights push Salwa too far this time. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another story done by guestsurprise, who owns Salwa and Cylo. Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel and Vampiro and gave guestsurprise full permission to use them. :)**

* * *

 **Devastating Mistake**

Salwa and Vampiro were standing in front of Rachel, guarding her as they were surrounded by the head knights. They were ready to do anything they had to to protect her.

"Ah, the Vladat King. I have been waiting to meet you." The Head Knight smirked. "What an ally you would be!"

"Foolish human. You know where I stand." Vampiro hissed.

"I know. And as for you, little Salwa. I still have not forgotten my secret weapon. When I get my hands on you, you will be more deadly than ever!" The Knight smirked.

At that moment, both Vampiro and Rachel stood in front of her.

"Stay away from her!" Rachel growled.

"I've had enough of you ruining my plans! You have taken the greatest creation we ever made!"

"She's not a creation!" Rachel snapped.

"And you're not getting her back!" Vampiro responded angrily.

"Yes! I will! I was prepared for such a moment! NOW!" The Head Knight yelled. Within minutes, a large net fell on Vampiro, effectively pinning him down.

"Vampiro!" Rachel yelled, trying to free him.

"Dad!" Salwa said. The Head Knight's eyes widened in pure mirth.

"Dad? Did you just call him dad?! What could a Vladat King possibly have need of with you?!"

"Shut up!" Salwa angrily hissed! Her eyes began to glow and she began to form energy balls in her hands.

"Oh my, what a temper, Salwa. Your highness, what you all didn't know is that Salwa is also the most dangerous being we created. She would bring your whole 'family' to ruin!"

"Be quiet, liar!" Rachel snapped.

"Oh but it's true! And just to prove it…," The Knight smirked as he aimed his gun at Salwa and Rachel. He knew the angrier Salwa got, the less she could control her powers.

"Stay back, Rachel!" Salwa said as she tried to protect Rachel from the blasts.

"You can't protect her! Rachel will die and so will your surrogate father!" The Knight mocked.

"BE QUIET!" Salwa said, her energy balls getting to a dangerous level.

"Salwa, stop!" Vampiro called out, still fighting with the strong net that bound him.

"Don't worry, I will protect you both!" Salwa said, now about to run at the head Knight. He knew she would charge soon, so he had an energy spear ready to knock her out cold. Rachel got a glimpse of it behind his back!

"SALWA, NO!" She said as she grabbed Salwa's wing. Because that is the most sensitive part of her body, Salwa screamed in pain and turned and slashed at Rachel's arm to get her to release her wing. Rachel yelled in pain and jumped back, looking at the gash in her arm. Salwa too stopped when she saw Rachel's arm bleeding. Her eyes grew large and she grew very still.

"AHA! I have proved it! Do you see how dangerous she can be now?! She is a monster! A monster that is only fit to fight!" The Knight laughed in glee.

"SILENCE!" Vampiro roared, making the Knights step back, even though he was still trapped. But he turned and he began to really worry when Salwa was now staring at Rachel with large and wide eyes; her energy balls powered down and she looked horrible.

"S-Salwa," Rachel said softly. Salwa looked at her and then looked at her bleeding arm.

"I-I hurt you. I really…hurt you…," she said in disbelief.

"Salwa, hold on a minute…," Rachel tried.

"Yes, you hurt her didn't you, little Salwa. The monster in you is still there, isn't it!" The Knight snickered.

"SH'ES NOT A MONSTER! YOU PROVOKED HER TO THIS YOU MISERABLE BEING!" Vampiro snapped.

"I only proved what kind of true being she really is…A DANGEROUS ONE!" The Knight said, now aiming a gun for Salwa. Before anyone could react, she got a well-aimed shot to her shoulder. But both Rachel and Vampiro were now very concerned because Salwa didn't even flinch. Blood began to seep from her shoulder and she did not move.

"I-I promised to protect you and the others. And now I hurt you." She said, eyes still wide in disbelief.

"Salwa, listen to me…," Rachel tried. Vampiro's eyes widened in horror and he fought with the binds.

"SALWA, NO! I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO DO!" He yelled. Rachel turned to him in horror.

"What?! What is it?!"

"She's going to disappear…permanently!" Vampiro said in true terror, knowing her thoughts. Rachel turned in enough time to see Salwa look at her in the eye and mouth to her 'I'm sorry, Rachel.'

"Salwa?!" Rachel said in concern. But Salwa said nothing else. She turned back around to the Knights and let out such an energy blast that it forced them to run and retreat.

"It doesn't matter! Welcome back, my little monster!" The Knight laughed as he ran away. Once they were gone, Rachel finally got Vampiro free and they saw Salwa pull out her teleportation device and disappear.

"SALWA!" They both yelled.

"She'll come back, right?!" Rachel said in concern.

"Rachel, the Knights have gone too far this time. They did this on purpose to prove she was evil. Now that you have been harmed by her, she may try to stay away for good." He said in a worried tone.

"But this was a mistake…,"

"But Rachel, no other mistake caused you to get hurt like this. Since she was the one who hurt you, she will see herself as a monster and only a monster." He said. "We've got to find her, now!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

Salwa sat in a tree and looked out into the distance. She allowed her claws to be out and her fangs to show more. She was allowing herself to look more dangerous since she only considered herself to be a monster now.

"You have the smell of Whampire on you." A voice spoke. Salwa quickly growled in defense, but turned and saw another pair of yellow eyes look at her from the darkness. "I am not in the mood to fight."

"Well, neither am I." Salwa said in a tired manner.

"Then why are you in a defensive stance?"

"Because you came out of nowhere." She said. At that moment, Cylo came from the darkness, now sitting on the branch.

"You are Salwa…," he said.

"How do you know my name and who are you?"

"Lucky guess. I am Cylo. I met Whampire a few days ago," he smirked. "Why are you out this late? Your family will be looking for you."

"I am not going back. I am going rogue." She replied.

"Why is that?"

"I clawed Rachel in a fight; she was only trying to help me and I clawed her. I am too dangerous to be around them."

"Salwa, you know they will be looking for you."

"They will not find me. I have never hurt anyone before and now I have gone too far. I have this device where I cannot be tracked."

"They will still find a way to find you."

"I won't let them! I won't put them in danger again." She said, slight tears escaping her eyes.

"Salwa, do not be like me. I cannot have a family because I have no heart and no emotions."

"Cylo. I may not be like you, but I am a monster. If I hurt Rachel, what if I hurt other children at the mansion? I would rather leave and protect them than stay and hurt someone else. I know my father will be upset but I could not live with myself if someone else got hurt, especially him or my other family. Will you help me escape to the Black Galaxy?"

"The Black Galaxy? You know that is where my species is from." He said softly.

"I didn't know that. But few have been there because they believe that corner of the galaxy is haunted and if I am go, I can finally escape the Knights and make sure everyone is safe."

"Salwa, you know I cannot do that. If you go, they may never see you again."

"Well, I know of a ship heading there and I will be on it." She said stubbornly.

"Your shoulder is still bleeding. Rest. I will be moving on soon so you will have more room in the tree." He said softly. Salwa nodded and after a few moments, Cylo asked one more question.

"What will you do when you are on the ship?"

"I thought I would never have to leave the mansion again, but I actually hurt Rachel this time. I cannot and will not go back. I will do what I do best Cylo. Disappear." She said as she and Cylo watched the city from the safety of the trees.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Just a thought I had!**

 **To guestsurprise: And an awesome one too! I have a neat idea for a sequel that I'd like to write for this. Is that okay? :) Also, katmar1994 was hoping you could do a story with their OC Iris and Coolness** **similar to the Monster In My Pocket story I did for newbienovelistRD "The Dapper Gentleman And the Lovely Lady". :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
